Game Time
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this story, Sam and Dakota celebrate their 4th anniversary in LA as they go to E3 and then they celebrate by making love. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself.


Game Time

 **Summary: In the 7** **th** **installment of the "Sexy Diapey Love" series, Sam and Dakota Miller went to Los Angeles for E3, the largest video game convention in the United States, for their 4** **th** **anniversary of marriage. They went cosplaying as Mario and Princess Peach respectively. Afterwards went they return to their hotel room, it'll lea to their hottest lovemaking ever. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as it was co-written by myself and Hellflores. ENOY!**

It was June 4th 2021 the day after their wedding anniversary which was June 3rd as it was the 4th anniversary of Sam and Dakota Miller's marriage and they celebrated by going to Los Angeles for a week and they decided to go to E3 for a day as they were sporting their costumes as Sam was wearing a Mario costume, and Dakota was wearing a Princess Peach costume as well, and they were wearing their diapers under their costumes as Dakota kept both of their diapers in a Mario themed bookbag.

"This is great isn't it?" Dakota asked Sam.

"No doubt! This is a dream come true to me! But I got to say... you look absolutely beautiful in that dress, my princess." Sam said to Dakota making her blush.

"Aww, thankies Sam!" Dakota said back to Sam as they kissed.

"Let's have some fun today at E3, and then we can finally do our anniversary lovemaking tonight at our lovely hotel room." Sam said to Dakota.

"Sounds good to me." Dakota said as they kissed once again before they went inside to E3 and they had fun until they headed back to the hotel room, as they were staying at the honeymoon suite at The Beverly Hilton hotel.

"That was tons of fun!" Sam said to Dakota as he opened the door to their room, and Dakota got a bit playful as she then playfully tackled Sam onto their bed.

"Oh!" Sam grunted as he fell backwards onto the bed as he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah…But this day is going to be even better for us both, Sammy Bear." Dakota said as they kissed deeply until they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Dakota and Sam moaned in delightful pleasure as they kept it up until Dakota got off.

"I got an idea." Dakota said as she grabbed a video camera.

"Aren't you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dakota asked Sam.

"Diaper Sex on video?" Sam responded back with a question of his own.

"Yep." Dakota answered him.

"Perfect, let's do it." Sam said as Dakota placed the camera on one of the tables as she began recording.

"Hey hey hey, everyone! It's me, the beautiful Dakota Miller, with my sweet and sexy diapey wearing hubby, Sam who is still dressed as Super Mario." Dakota said as Sam was still dressed as Mario as he waved.

"And if you haven't noticed, I'm dressed as his beautiful Princess Peach." Dakota spoke once again to the camera.

"Tonight, you all get to watch one Hawt and Sexy diapey love making by me and my princess." Sam said as he and Dakota kissed quickly.

"Let's get it started then." Dakota said as she played some sexy and erotic music as she took off her heels, her gloves, and her tiara first before she took off her dress, revealing her Pink Lingerie including a Pink Lacy Bra covering up her 32 C-cupped Puppies.

"So, Sam, how do I look?" Dakota asked Sam.

"Extremely Hawt! Hawter than the sun! 10 out of 10." Sam said making Dakota giggle as she started to dance and shake her hips, body, and her diapered ass for her Sam.

"Oooooh!" Sam said as he slowly undid his pants, revealing his diaper which was Dark Yellow with Mario Logos on the taping covering his huge baba as he undid the frontal and started to stroke his 10 inch and 3 inch wide baba.

"Mmmm! Keep going baby!" Sam said as he was enjoying it.

"Anything for my sexy Sammy Bear!" Dakota said as she kept dancing shaking her hips, and even twerking her diapered butt, as she slowly undid her bra, showing Sam her 32 C-cupped chest.

"Oooooh, I wuv your baba…I want it so much!" Dakota said to Sam.

"Well, Dakota... you know how to earn it. Beg for it." Sam said with a smirk on his face, and in response Dakota sexually grinned.

"Ooooh! I want your big baba, Sammy Bear! Pretty please... I've been a very good girl... can I Suck your baba... Pwease?" Dakota begged and asked with a cute tone in her voice.

"Good girl. You have earned the right to suck my baba." Sam said to Dakota.

"Yay!" Dakota cheered as she clapped, and she got down onto her knees and she started to suck Sam's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Dakota moaned and muffled as she loved sucking Sam's baba.

"Ahhhh!" Sam moaned a bit as he bit his lip hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Sam moaned even louder.

"You're so awesome at sucking my baba Dakota!" Sam shouted as Dakota heavily blushed.

"Mmmm!" Dakota moaned and muffled as she stopped a bit.

"Thankies!" Dakota responded back as she resumed sucking Sam's baba harder while she started to rubbing her diapered area hard as well.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Dakota moaned and muffled as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh!" Sam moaned as he soon grabbed Dakota's head softly and started to face fuck her hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Sorry, Baby... but Sammy Bear couldn't hold it anymore! Mmmm!" Sam moaned, cursed, apologized, and moaned once more in pure delight as he was making love with his wife.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned in pure ecstatic pleasure as she let Sam fuck get mouth while she kept rubbing her area harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned again as she enjoyed sucking Sam's baba and rubbing her diapered crotch harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Sam shouted as he was about to climax.

"Ohhhhh!" Sam groaned, and moaned as he came inside of Dakota's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned as she caught and swallowed his entire cumsies and licked her lips as she stood up.

"Mmmm! Vewy cweamy... now baby Sammy Bear return the favor for Baby Dakota." Dakota said as she pushed Sam onto the bed as she soon crawled to Sam and then sat on his chest.

"Lick my diaper wearing pussy... and don't even go easy." Dakota said to Sam who blushed like hell.

"Yes baby." Sam said as he began licking and sucking on her diapered area hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota screamed in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Sam muffled as he was licking it like crazy until he stopped for a second before he stopped for a second.

"Sweet like Cotton Candy…I wuv it!" Sam said to Dakota as she giggled and blushed.

"Ohhhhh! FUCK! HAWDER! LICK MY DIAPEY WEARING PUSSY HAWDER! MAKE ME EXPLODE ALL OVER YOUR HAWT MOUTH, SAMMY BEAR! MMMMMMMMMM!" Dakota moaned, shouted, and moaned once more.

"You got it babe." Sam said as he resumed licking, as he went even harder now and he even added a finger to add more to the pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! YES! I LOVE IT! SAM! KEEP IT UP UNTIL I CUMSIES!" Dakota shouted as Sam kept licking and fingering Dakota's diapered area harder and faster.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Sam muffled and moaned as he was loving it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Sammy Bear! I'm about to Cumsies! Me can't hold it any... AHHHHHH!" Dakota moaned and screamed without giving Sam a warning, then she exploded all over his face, he swallowed her bubblegum flavor Cumsies and sucked her dry clean.

"Mmmmm! So hawt and so delicious!" Dakota said to Sam.

"Yeah... now come the final level of our diapey sex fun!" Sam said as he turned Dakota around, he sat up, held her by her chest as he began to thrust into her diapered area with ease as they were doing the doggy style.

"MMMMM! So tight!" Sam said as he liked her tight area.

"Thankies Sam! Keep it up!" Dakota said as Sam understood and continued pounding his diaper wearing princess wife as they shared a hot tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were in the cowgirl position now as Dakota caressed his cheek while Sam softly groped both of her boobs as he kept pounding her hard.

"Ohhh! Dakota, I absolutely wuv you so very much! I may be the luckiest guy in the entire universe to be married to a hot woman like you!" Sam said to Dakota.

"Aw, Thankies, Sammy Bear!" Dakota responded back.

"You're welcome my sexy baby!" Sam said as they shared a deep kiss.

"Keep fucking me until I have babies with you!" Dakota said to Sam.

"I will but say this…say "Sam Miller is hottest, and sexiest video gamer to ever wear Diapeys, and Sammy Bear looks so hot in them, Sam should fuck me so HAWD IN THE DIAPEYS! JUST LIKE MARIO WOULD DO SO TO PRINCESS PEACH! FUCK ME UNTIL WE BOTH CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" If that's okay sweetie?" Sam asked Dakota to say that.

"Okies! Sam Miller is hottest, and sexiest video gamer to ever wear Diapeys, and Sammy Bear looks so hot in them, Sam should fuck me so HAWD IN THE DIAPEYS! JUST LIKE MARIO WOULD DO SO TO PRINCESS PEACH! FUCK ME UNTIL WE BOTH CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" Dakota answered and said as she soon pulled Sam into another hot kiss as he increased his pounding to the max.

"Ohhhh! My Fucking god! I fucking wuv you so very much, Sam!" Dakota said to Sam passionately.

"I absolutely wuv you too, Dakota!" Sam and Dakota, were now getting closer to climaxing all over.

"Ohhh! I'm close Dakota! I'm close to Cumsies!" Sam said to Dakota.

"Me too Sammy Bear!" Dakota responded back to Sam as they were getting closer and closer and then the moment arrived.

"HERE IT COMES!" Sam and Dakota screamed and with one final thrust, Sam and Dakota climaxed hard, Sam climaxed deeply inside of Dakota's area as she exploded all over his waist.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed during their climax as the two shared a super deep kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" They still moaned passionately during their climax as Sam pulled out of Dakota's area, and climaxed all over her chest and Sam then stopped the kiss.

"Wow…I am one lucky gamer!" Sam said to Dakota.

"Yes you are, Hehehehe!" Dakota responded back as she chuckled also.

"This ends our movie, see ya soon." Sam said as Dakota turned off the camera as they changed their diapers, cleaned up, and put on their sleepwear and fresh, and clean diapers on as they began to get ready for bed.

"That was hawt tonight." Dakota said to Sam.

"Agreed." Sam said as they kissed deeply once more before they climbed into the bed.

"Nighty-night Sammy Bear." Dakota said to Sam.

"Nighty-night Dakota." Sam said back as he turned off the lights and they cuddled each other as they fell asleep.

 **How was that one? Is Sam one lucky Gamer or what?**

 **Next one is Alejandro and Heather.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
